The invention is an improvement on the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,754 and relates to sampling devices and particularly to devices for sampling water from remotely located wells such as nonactive wells and observation wells as well as from new wells. It is common to place small diameter observation wells of about 2 or 3 inch diameter in a uniform pattern around much larger diameter water producing wells and in the same aquifer. By analyzing the drawdown of the observation wells in response to the drawdown of the pumping well, the permeability and transmissibility of the aquifer as well as its coefficient of storage, can be calculated. It is also important to sample the water in the observation wells to detect possible or potential contamination of the pumped well. Observation wells are also used in connection with injection wells wherein dangerous polluting liquids such as acids are injected into the earth to dispose of them. By taking periodic samples from observation wells in the vicinity of the injection well it is possible to determine if the pollutants are being contained as desired or whether they are spreading to a degree where they could contaminate water wells in the general area.
As a rule, the small observation wells or other wells which one might wish water samples from are situated in realtively remote locations which are inaccessible to sources of power for pumping up water samples. It would be desirable to have a low cost, self-powered, light weight piece of sampling equipment which could be easily carried to the job site in a utility vehicle rather than have to bring in heavy air compressors, generators or other bulky, expensive equipment for powering an air lift or other form of pump. Although the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,754 discloses such a piece of sampling equipment, the coaxial plastic tubes utilized in the patented device are quite difficult to assemble.